Sirius For a Change
by siriusmoonlite
Summary: It all started in a nameless muggle pub. The bets were in, the game was afoot. Sirius finds himself in the center.
1. Chapter 1 The Game Begins

**A/N **No Remus yet. But he will arrive.

**Sirius for a Change  
**

The decision was made. The game was on. Tonight would be the commencement.

And who was given the honour of determining where and how it would happen? A very new transitioner in training named Cooper. Normally, a privilege such as this was accorded to those with at least five hundred year's of service. Cooper, having died just over two hundred years ago was proud. He was determined to do this one right.

Cooper had frequented many a pub during his life and he could think of no better place for it to happen than in one of his favourites.

London

The tourist brochures of London boast of pubs with the names "The Lamb & Flag", "The Black Friar", "The Red Lion", "The Australian" and "The George". These very places are displayed on computer screensavers and wallpapers around the US.

Nestled in the heart of London at the end of a deserted alley stands a different and not so famous pub. Even among its patrons, you will be hard pressed to find anyone who knows its name. Yet if push comes to shove, this establishment boasts a more colourful history than most. And this history testifies to just how old this place is.

_In 1393 King Richard II decreed the following: _

**"Whosoever shall brew ale in the town with intention of selling it must hang out a sign, otherwise he shall forfeit his ale".**

The landlord of this establishment was very stubborn. No one, not even royalty was going to tell him how to run his place. Not only did he refuse to erect the sign, he removed the sign from the end of the alley as well. With this one act, the street and pub were destined to be forgotten, except to the very few. The locals liked it this way.

It was a nameless pub on a nameless alley. Not hidden by trees or bramble, not hidden by magic, but by the fact that people were not expecting it to be there. Thousands passed it each day without a thought.

On those rare occasions when a new face appeared at the bar, the shock fueled rumors and gossip that would last for years. The latest talk was about a very interesting young woman who stopped here in the early 1990s. She was immediately taken with the place and sat for hours writing notes on napkins. She told them she wrote stories, that one day she was going to be a famous author. But they didn't believe it. Rumor had it that she was a government spy.

It is in this place that our story starts.

It was a dark, clear, moonless night. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. Life went on as it usually did.

Rose was a petite woman with long auburn hair and bright green eyes. Men and women alike said she was easy on the eyes. Her uncle Bert owned the place and she had worked here for as long as she could remember.

Rose set a few drinks down in front of Marion, who sat alone in his regular booth. As she leaned to clear the glasses her hair brushed his face….and stuck there.

Embarrassed she said, "Sorry Marion, it's this electricity in the air. Never seen the likes of it before." She quickly pulled her hair away, turned and headed towards the bar.

Marion didn't mind this small amount of contact. It had been nearly two weeks since his Mabel had walked out on him and he craved it. Even amidst all this alcohol, something arose in him and reminded him how much so. Rose sure cut a nice figure, especially as she walked away…very nice.

A few feet away Azure and Penny were playing darts.The young women had come here to celebrate and were well into a whiskey drinking contest.

At the bar, Maggie sat crying in her ale while William complained about the government and taxes. Joe and Kenneth played Nine Men's Morris at a table opposite a rowdy poker game.

Tucked away in a dark smoky corner, two men in hooded black robes played chess. The smoke filling their booth did not escape into the rest of the room. Rose did not stop by to fill their glasses, yet they were never in need of drink.

It may be argued that they just appeared out of thin air, as no one had seen them enter. But that would not be true. Winston and Thomas had walked through the front door and across the room. It was just that no one noticed.

For the fourth time in the last two minutes, Winston took his eyes off the board and glanced around.

"A watched pot never boils," said Thomas as he palmed one of Winston's black pawns. Winston looked back down and beamed, realizing he was shy one man. He drank his shot and studied the board.

Ten minutes later he still hadn't moved.

Thomas yawned and surveyed the room, "Think your wrong Winston. Nothings gonna happen. Let's get out of here. The night is still young."

Winston began to look at bit worried, "I got a lot riding on this. Something better happen." Thomas looked sheepishly back, "Me too."

Winston couldn't believe it. Doubting Thomas had placed a bet. His jaw dropped and he stared.

"So? So what? I can bet if I want to." Thomas' indignation was increasing. "And guess what? I didn't take the small bet on the time of the event. Oh no…." He stood, folded his arms and looked down on Winston for effect. "I bet on the final outcome. So there!"

Winston extended his hand towards Thomas and they shook. "Me too."

They settled down to their game of chess, each one knowing that the final outcome was weeks away. Tonight was just the beginning.

Hours passed.

Suddenly the slight sound of bees buzzing filled the room.

Winston peered at Thomas, a gleam in his eyes.

Thomas moved nervously in anticipation, "Here we go…"

A bolt of lightening shot through the lone window and hit the seat in a vacant booth, cracking it in two. A bright ring, about ten feet in diameter remained and hovered just above the floor.

The walls and ceiling began to sparkle with the kind of light one sees when pressing their fingers too hard against their eyeballs. The light began humming as well.

As the sound became unbearable, the sparkling light was sucked into the center of the ring, like matter into a black hole. A bright flash was emitted from that hole, knocking everyone to the floor.

The light soon dissipated, leaving something very curious in its wake. Sitting atop a black velvet chair, just returned from that place beyond drapery was one very confused Sirius Black.

The price of Sirius' return was a loss of memory. The only things he could recall were a vague image of a waiting room and the beings from beyond. He remembered nothing else, not even who he was.

Sirius' curiosity had not been removed with his memory. In fact, it seemed to have increased. What was he? Hmmmm….maybe he was an angel. He soon found out different.

Angels were said to be neither man nor woman. Well Sirius was definitely not an angel and as he looked down at himself, he knew he was definitely not a man.


	2. Chapter 1B

859402.doc

**Title:** Sirius For a Change  
**Summary:** Sirius finds himself the pawn in an unusual game. Will S/R love win out in the end?  
**Chapter 1.2: **The Game Begins  
**A/N: **I added to the first chapter. I will post it here as chapter 1.2.

Now, one would think that such a display of lights, followed by the sudden appearance of a tall, dark haired and very naked woman would elicit some kind of a response. Yet the pub was as quiet as a Catholic church ten minutes before mass is scheduled to begin.

Sirius crossed his legs and wrapped his arms around himself, attempting to shield himself from the wide eyed stares of the local patrons. Where in the hell was he? Who in the hell was he? What did he do this time? What did he do to get himself into this situation?

At the moment these things seemed less important than getting out of there. He leapt from the chair fully intending to run as quickly as he could across the room and out the door. The thought of what was waiting outside never crossed his mind. Action then thought was his first response. The need for revenge was building inside and may well become his second response. He would think everything through once he was away from here.

Sirius' movement woke the pub from its shock. The room was abuzz and the patrons became animated, moving towards him. The exit was blocked.

In the corner booth, the two dark mysterious strangers continued playing chess. Not one of the bar's patrons could see them. Yet muggles never looked properly at anything. If they had, Winston and Thomas would have seemed to be two rangers sitting in the Prancing Pony, waiting on Frodo and the ring.

Winston rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Cooper to muck it up."

"Oh my, it does look bad." Thomas looked worried. "Do you suppose we should step in?"

"Not on you life. I got a lot riding on this, remember?"

Thomas downed another shot and rested his face in his hands. Maybe he could just slip in a bit of help without anyone noticing.

Winston watched carefully. He knew Thomas. "Someone from the SRS should be arriving at any moment."

"You think so?" Thomas was relieved. He couldn't have lived with himself if he had let something little like a bet get in the way of doing the right thing. Even if he had bet everything he owned.

"Damn straight. Dante wouldn't pass up a chance like this. He's been bucking for a promotion and this will look nice on the old resume. Opportunities like this don't come along too often."

"I can see it now." Winston raised his arm and pointed into the air, causing his sleeve to fall back and his hand to be completely uncovered for the first time that night. He seemed to be writing in air. "Accomplishments: The betting game was going down the tubes, I saved it. Result: All the important muckety mucks didn't lose their shirts."

Thomas glanced up at Winston, who gave him a quick wink and then sat again with his robe covering his face and hands.

Winston sure wished Dante would hurry. Most considered Winston a real shit, looking out for himself. Yet when push came to shove, he even surprised himself. If Dante didn't get here soon, he would have to intervene.

Thomas reached out and held Winston's hands tightly. Together the two black hooded figures sat in silent anticipation.

Meanwhile Sirius decided to do a forward dive onto the floor. If he moved quickly enough he could belly crawl to freedom. The idea of his skin against that cold dirty floor wasn't appealing, but when compared to the alternative….

He hit the floor with such force that the wind was knocked out of him. Gasping for breath, he lunged forward, but to no avail. He had been found out. His exit was again blocked.

Sirius was ready for a fight. No way was he going to stay in this place. He was prepared to scratch, bite, kick….anything to clear a path to the door. What happened next made all these weapons unneeded.

Dante arrived in a flash of light. He was as round as he was tall and dressed in a velvet purple robe, giving him the appearance of a rather large grape. A man of some importance, he carried a golden cane with his initial carved into it.

"Incompetence," he said without moving his lips. "Why they allow this,…" Dante knew that this was easily put to rights, yet he loved to feel important. Even more, he loved for others to view him as important.

Dante surveyed the room, nose in the air. How could Cooper choose such a place? Then he eyes came to rest on Thomas and Winston.

"I should have known you two would be here," he spat, "ready to see a pro at work?"

He turned back to Sirius.

"Winston, how did he know it was us? Could've been anyone..robes and all."

Winston winked and squeezed Thomas' hands.

Dante stared into Sirius' eyes. Sirius felt like there were fingers moving around inside his head. Was his mind being read? Whatever was happening, he didn't like it. Teeth bared, he growled loudly and lunged forward, knocking Dante to the ground.

A moment later Sirius found that he was lying flat on the floor and Dante standing above him, looking down. "That will be enough of that young lady," he said with a smirk, "I am here to assist, nothing more. Now stand up."

With a wave of his hand, Sirius was on his feet. A second wave and Sirius was no longer naked. He was clad in below waist cut jeans topped by an embroidered white cotton cami, just long enough to touch the top of his jeans. The Italian black leather jacket would keep him warm and the black leather boots would keep him dry in a flood. They were knee high and cuffed at the top.

"I know that you will find those suitable."

Sirius thought they were more than suitable. They fit him like a glove and were just what he would have picked for himself.

**SRS Stupidity Reversal Squad **


	3. Chapter 2 Azure Penny and Pandora

**Title:** Sirius For a Change  
**Summary:** Sirius finds himself the pawn in an unusual game. Will S/R love win out in the end?  
**Chapter 2: **Azure, Penny and Pandora

The flat was butted up against the pub, sharing a common wall. The tapestry hanging on that wall served two purposes. The first was to muffle the noise from the pub, the second hiding the area where newer bricks covered the place where there had once been a doorway.

This small one room flat had once been the backroom of the pub. This room had as colourful a history as the pub itself. It had been used as a meeting place for anti-government movements, as a storehouse for black market goods and a brothel.

Rose's uncle Bert decided to run a few wires into the room, separate it from the pub, and rent it out.

Since he made no further improvements to the place, the room had some unique features. One was the 'priest hole'; a small area behind the back wall where a man could stand upright. This had been used to hide away priests during the 1600s, for a fee of course.

The second was even more interesting. The floorboard below the table could be removed revealing a passageway to the more affluent area of London. This had been used to carry goods in and out of the room and to flee in the event some policeman happened upon the place.

A single light bulb hung from the ceiling and the walls were in need of a coat of paint. To tell the truth, the walls were in need of their first coat of real paint. A kind of whitewash had been applied to the brick walls only twenty years ago. Yet the walls were scrubbed clean.

The iris appliqué quilt was tucked tightly under the single mattress that lay on the floor. Not a speck of dust could be found on any surface. In the corner, next to the stove was a small table with four mismatched seats. Two were more like poofs than kitchen chairs and the other two were old discarded bar stools. Yet, colourful throws made everything look bright and happy. Covering half the table was a garden full of cacti and succulents. Interesting rocks and seeds were placed throughout the garden and the rest of the room.

Plugged into the outlet at the foot of the table was a computer. Bluesy music played from that machine.

_Emily and her love to be  
Carved in a heart  
On a berry tree  
But it's only a little farewell lovespell  
Time to design a woman - _

Scented candles were placed around the room, giving one the impression of impending dusk. They shone upon two figures slow dancing in the center of the room….throwing shadows against the wall.

Penny wrapped her arms around Azure. One may have thought this was a sign of love….and they would have been correct. Penny loved her so much it hurt. Yet it was the sign of much more. Azure had been a bit somber and quieter then usual lately. No longer the shining light of the party, she had been withdrawing into herself. Vivid dreams woke her in the middle of the night.

_Touch me  
Oh wake me  
Emily you ornament the earth  
For me _

During those nights when Azure was awakened by her dreams, Penny had found her wandering through the alley, searching for something, never quite sure what she hoped to find. Azure thought they were premonitions. Yet Penny pooh-poohed the very idea. She didn't believe in that stuff.

Azure trembled slightly.

Penny chalked this increase moodiness to the event they were celebrating; Azure's 30th birthday. That was enough to cause a bit of depression in anyone. Yet, no matter what the reason, Azure needed more care, more closeness. Penny would make sure she got it.

The teakettle begged to be removed from the stove.

Yet the two women didn't notice. They had stopped dancing and Azure laid her head on Penny's shoulder, nestling her face against her neck. Penny ran her fingers down Azure's spine and into her jeans, squeezing her cheeks. Would this awaken her lover from her gloom? Penny wanted so much to kiss her, yet she would continue to tease and wait.

_Emily  
You're the natural snow  
The unstudied sea  
You're a cameo  
And I swear you were born  
A weavers lover  
Born for the loom's desire _

Azure ran her lips along Penny's neck and towards her mouth. Lips parted and they kissed.

_Move me  
Oh sway me  
Emily you ornament the earth  
For me  
You're my friend  
And I loved you  
Emily _

A loud snore came from within a pile of blankets and something began moving from inside. "Mrrpshsrtse….what the.." The sheets had been wrapped so tightly that the 'mummy' inside couldn't escape them. The creature within continued to curse and struggle.

Azure broke from the kiss and ran over to help.

She began untangling, envisioning a chrysalis where soon a beautiful butterfly would emerge. Yet, as she removed the last knot and the sheet fell away, something entirely different was revealed.

Sirius was still in the outfit granted him by Dante, yet the clothes were a bit wrinkled and his hair disheveled. He reached down and removed his boots, throwing them across the floor.

"You're awake," Azure giggled. "I really thought you would sleep through the night. You looked so tired and scared. We were worried about you, weren't we Penny?"

Penny was at the stove, having rescued the kettle in the nick of time. The water had completely boiled away. She refilled it and placed it back on the fire.

"Are you hungry? There is a bit of cake left. Not much else, I'm afraid." She put a plate on the table and placed the remaining cake on it. "Come on dear, don't be shy."

Azure and Sirius sat at the table. Penny poured the water into the tea pot, brought it to the table and sat down. "Tea?" she asked.

"I am Penny and this is Azure, your rescuers. Remember? And what is your name?"

Sirius remembered his rescuers, but still couldn't remember his name. He knew he would have to come up with something. Yet, only a few names came to mind and they wouldn't suit him….He had to think of a female type name. Lily….that was a nice name. It would have to do……

Yet before he could name himself he was interrupted.

"Pandora," said Azure in a voice that reminded Sirius of an echo, "Her name is Pandora."

Sirius turned to see Azure staring at him as if in a trance.

"Why Pandora luv?" asked Penny.

"I can see it……her soul. She is full of wondering and has to know. Yet wherever she goes, mayhem follows her."

Azure seemed to awaken. "Pandora?" she asked as she took Pandora's hand, "Penny and I are going into town tomorrow….shopping. We would love to have you….well, do you wanta come? I could get you something…you know." She glanced at Pandora's clothes. "You can't wear only that." Azure was beaming. She wanted so much to give something to Pandora.

Azure bit her bottom lip and looked nervously at Penny.

Penny smiled. "It's your birthday money. You can spend it however you want."

This spirit of giving was one of the things Penny most loved in Azure, yet she wished that sometimes….just once, Azure would hold a little back. It was this same spirit of giving that kept them in this small flat.

**Song woven through chapter - Emmie - Artist and composer - Laura Nyro**


	4. Chapter 3 Remus' Freedom

**Title** : Sirius For a Change  
**Summary** : Sirius finds himself the pawn in an unusual game. Will S/R love win out in the end?  
**Chapter 3**:Remus' Freedom - Remus finally breaks from her  
**A/N** : Please note summary above. Remus does not forget. It is ultimately a R/S lovestory.

He brought his arm back and then whipped it forward sending the stone skipping across the cobblestone street.

"Ouch! Watch it!" An angry voice came from the steps in front of Gladrags.

"Sorry. Are you all right?"

Remus was momentarily embarrassed. He had thrown the stone without a thought of anyone else on the street. Yet as soon as he had determined everyone was ok, he turned his face towards the sky, allowing the sun to warm him.

He felt like he was 17 years old again. He wanted to dance in the streets, yet, as always, he found a way to contain his joy.

Since when did the sun shine so brightly? Since when was the sky so blue? He couldn't recall them ever being so brilliant. For the longest time he had seen nothing but dreary greys.

Remus was out and about Hogsmeade, getting needed supplies. He should have turned right and headed towards Scrivenshaft's. He really meant to. Instead he looked straight ahead. Shopping could wait. Maybe he would go to the Three Broomsticks and drink in celebration. It may take a quite a few firewhiskies, but he wanted to get wasted.

Bubbling up from inside, threatening to overflow were feelings he had suppressed for so long, feelings he held down, covered in dank nothingness. He smiled, a bit surprised at how quickly everything was coming back.

Inside he stretched his arms towards the sky and began dancing. Inside the wolf joined in and howled. "Free. I'm Free at Last!" He could finally live his life the way he must…as a very free and very gay man.

He soon thought better of going to the Three Brooms. She might be there and he would not have her upset. It wasn't her fault. He really did love her, just not in that way. And he had tried. Really he had. After all this time he finally faced the truth. She had done that too.

Something stirred inside Remus as he slowly breathed in the sweet air of freedom. He bent his head toward The Hogshead. He knew who was there; someone who was waiting…. waiting for a free Remus. Remus bit his bottom lip, put his hands into his pockets and hurried to the pub.

Remus tapped his glass on the bar and it was soon filled for the second time. He felt someone staring at him from a nearby booth. This someone hadn't taken his eyes off him since he entered the pub.

Remus wanted to take this slow, keep his cool. Today, for the first time in forever he was free. He no longer needed to sneak. The relationship was no longer a tryst. He knew this was a friendship, not true love. Yet it was truer than anything he had left here in this world.

"Don't act like you're desperate," he told himself. Well he wasn't. He just wanted to kiss this man again and again.

He turned his head to see a handsome young wizard staring straight at him. The wizard's face showed no emotion yet his eyes said much.

Remus stood up. "Keep 'em coming," he instructed the bartender as he walked across the floor and slid into the booth across from his friend.

Angus' eyes sparkled, brightening his entire face. Even in this dark pub, his face shone, emitting a light aura. Remus had often called Angus his personal cheering charm. With his white blonde hair and blue eyes, Angus appeared to be an angel, out of place among the patrons of this pub.

"OK Remus?"

OK? It was much more than ok. He was sitting here with Angus, in front of everyone. He could sit here forever if he wanted. Remus drank in Angus' scent and smiled.

Angus winked slyly and downed his drink. "B-a-a-a-a-a-a" he mouthed silently.

Remus laughed. He often joked that Angus was a wolf in sheep's clothing. He appeared to be meek and helpless, thin and frail. Yet Remus knew better.

Remus leaned forward and kissed Angus. "Let's go," he whispered.

For the first time the two men walked together, arm in arm to a place behind the bar. Normally Remus would have left alone and Angus would have followed a few minutes behind. Everything had been done as quietly as possible so as not to hurt 'her'.

Remus moved a butcher block table from against the wall and rolled back the rug that covered the floor where the table had stood. Underneath the rug was a wooden door. Remus quickly opened it, revealing a ladder which descended into a dark passageway.

Remus turned and quickly slid down to the tunnel floor. He held his arms toward Angus, helping him climb down.

Angus had barely removed his foot from the last rung when Remus pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

"Remus," Angus sighed, "Let's get to my place. Come on." He slid from Remus' hold.

A while later

Dawn was only a few hours away, yet Remus had not yet fallen asleep. He stared out into nowhere. He was empty inside. He was alone. Hopelessness echoed through him, yet the air was silently singing.

How could he put himself through this again? His lover laid here with him, yet he felt another's arms surrounding him….

Carefully, Remus moved Angus' head from his chest and laid it gently on the pillow. He didn't want to wake him.

Angus was a real grouch when he woke up…almost as bad as... Remus tensed. ….almost as bad as Sirius. He felt nauseous. Angus was as opposite Sirius as one could be. Yet in this they were alike.

Remus didn't think he could stand it if Angus awakened right now. He quickly slid out of bed, wrapped a quilt around himself and opened the back door.

It was a dark, clear, moonless night. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to draw Remus outside, yet he was drawn all the same.

A flash appeared overhead, momentarily lighting the sky. He turned, hoping to wish upon the shooting star, but there wasn't one. It was the Dog Star. It appeared just as it normally did at this time of the year. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Enough," he thought to himself. He had to get out of here before he went crazy. Yes, that was it. He would go on a trip, somewhere far away. There were many places he hadn't been. He would go by himself.

Angus had awoken and now stood next to Remus. He put his arm around him. "S-h-h-h," he whispered, "It will be all right." Remus nestled against Angus' chest, trying to find a way to break the news.


End file.
